spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zyanogen Inc./Brand new lineup of hybrid spacecraft
So, the next day, I'm again glad to announce a new lineup of spaceships: The hybrid interplanetary commercial spacecrafts! The first and the biggest in the fleet is the Raven. The Raven is a large hybrid spacecraft designed to transport passengers in-between planets. It has a capacity of up to 44 passengers and consists of 91 modules, and can provide thrust both with ion and regular thrusters. Using its 8 ion thrusters it can get from a full stop to green speed in 9.6 seconds. It can use its 5 ion thrusters on the front to get to the green speed in 14.7 seconds in reverse. It's reserve engine can reach green speed in 5.3 seconds but is mostly only used for maneuvering the spacecraft around. There are also extra ion thrusters for turning. There are a total of 5 csGT nuclear generators on board, providing 1000 units of power. There are also extra solar panels, which in total provide the spacecraft with 570 units of power. Although there are only 4 fuel silos on-board they last fairly long because of the nature of the spacecraft. The living quarters are at the front part of the aircraft and extend like a snake to the sides of the aircraft. These will be redesigned soon. There are 4 habitation modules, a space station module and an oxygen garden on each side. Each of the habitation modules can have 4 people, while the space station modules can have 6 in each. There are 6 docking points: 2 proprietary docks for small spacecraft, 2 airlocks on the sides for medium sized spacecraft and 2 docking points on the solar panels for refueling. The solar panels have fuel lines running through to the fuel silos, so this is the easiest way to refuel. If needed this spacecraft can be docked into a large SpacePort™ (patent pending) and this will permit both passengers to get off and on the spacecraft and will permit it to be refueled and recharged. Later upgrades may include more ion thrusters, fuel tanks and habitation modules, depending on what the consumer demands are. Estimated costs are around 70,000,000$, with no account for rocket launches required to launch the parts into space. (estimated because we don't have costs for space station parts, nooleus pls fix) The second, private spacecraft is the Cheilith private spacecraft. The Cheilith is an interplanetary hybrid private spacecraft, designed to transport up to 14 people between planets with autonomous controls, so all of the 14 people can be passengers. The main spacehub sends signals to the spacecraft which receives them via the antenna and can then be controlled using them. The Cheilith has 8 ion thrusters, 4 facing backwards and 4 facing forwards, so the total acceleration, in any way, is 20 seconds from a full stop to green speeds. The backup normal thruster achieves this in 6.2 seconds. The spacecraft consists of 37 modules, and can be docked into a medium SpacePort™. It only has 2 fuel silos, although it is only meant for low speeds up to the first red bar, so those wont be depleting any time soon. Estimated costs are around 30,000,000$, with no account for rocket launches. Purrchase of said spacecrafts can be negotiated by leaving a message on the mesaage wall of Zyanogen Inc. Category:Blog posts Category:Spacecraft Category:Space Station